


Der Hexenjäger

by Vegetasan



Series: Weiße Rose [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetasan/pseuds/Vegetasan
Summary: Fortsetzung von Die Striege
Relationships: original female character(s)/Caleb Menge
Series: Weiße Rose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734172





	1. Chapter 1

Er legte einen Finger unter Alanyas Kinn und hob es an, damit er ihr in das Gesicht sehen konnte. „Zeig es mir.“ Forderte er und sie schaute ihn an. Langsam hob sie die Augen zu ihm. Als Alanya seinem Blick begegnete, wurden seine Augen groß. „Unmöglich!“ hauchte er, als er ihr in die Augen starrte.  
„Bitte Eure Eminenz, ich will für meine Fehler büßen. Ich werde alles tun, was Ihr verlangt!“ flehte sie. „Wir werden sehen, mein Kind. Die Priester behaupten du wärst vom ewigen Feuer gesegnet. Wie kommt das?“ wollte der Hierarch wissen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich weiß nur das, was mir erzählt worden ist.“ Gestand sie. Der Mann vor ihr nickte. „Hm, du wirst vorerst im Tempel bleiben und jeden Tag beten und dem ewigen Feuer beweisen, dass du ihm immer noch folgst.“ Bestimmte er. „Ja Euer Eminenz. Das werde ich tun.“ Antwortete sie. „Gut. Du kannst gehen. Graden wartet draußen auf dich und wird dir deine Unterkunft zeigen.“ Entließ er sie. Sie verbeugte sich tief, „Ich danke Euch für die Chance und Eure Großzügigkeit, Euer Eminenz.“ Sie zog die Augenbinde wieder über ihre Augen und stand dann auf. Sie verbeugte sich noch einmal und schritt dann aus dem Saal. Sie konnte spüren, wie ihr die Blicke der Wachen folgten.   
Außerhalb wurde sie von Graden wieder in Empfang genommen. Sie lächelte erleichtert, „Wie ist sehe, ist alles gut verlaufen?“ wurde sie gefragt. „Ja, besser als ich gedacht hatte. Ich darf vorerst im Tempel bleiben. Seine Eminenz sagte, du würdest mir meine Unterkunft zeigen.“ Erzählte sie ihm. Er nickte, „Ja, komm mit.“ Er führte sie durch den Tempel an einen Eingang in der Mauer. „Es ist nur eine kleine Kammer, aber ich denke für den Übergang wird es reichen.“ Erklärte Graden, als sie einige Treppen hinunter gingen. „Ja, ich bin ja schon froh, dass ich hier bleiben darf. Nach der Sache mit den Hexern, und dem Tod von Caleb …“ sie stockte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, „Was das betrifft, ich weiß zwar nicht was geschehen ist, aber wenn du reden möchtest. Und du bist nicht schuld an seinem Tod, du konntest nicht wissen, dass es einen Angriff geben könnte.“ Bot er ihr an. „Danke ich werde daran denken.“ Erwiderte sie. Sie schritten weiter bis er vor einer Tür stehen blieb. „Hier ist es. Hier werden die jungen Priester vor der Weihe untergebracht. Bei den Schwesternanwärtern war nichts mehr frei.“ Entschuldigte er sich. „Es ist kein Problem. Wirklich.“ Sie öffnete die Tür. Der Raum war wirklich klein. Es stand ein Bett darin, sowie eine Truhe für die persönliche Habe und ein Waschtisch.   
„Deine Waffen sind sicher weggeschlossen. Deine anderen Sachen auch, wenn du sie behalten willst. Allerdings wirst du deine Schwerter erst nach Erlaubnis vom Hierarchen bekommen.“ Erzählte er. Sie nickte, schließlich konnte sie den Hierarchen verstehen, an seiner Stelle wäre sie auch vorsichtig.   
„Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?“ wollte der Hexenjäger wissen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, im Moment nicht. Aber wenn welche auftauchen sollten, werde ich jemanden finden, der sie mir beantworten kann.“ Lächelte sie. Graden wollte gerade gehen, als er sich noch einmal umwandte, „Bevor ich es vergesse, du sollst dich vorerst von den Besuchern im Tempel fernhalten. Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit.“ Als sie nickte, verabschiedete er sich und ließ sie ihn ihrer Kammer alleine. Alanya ging zu ihrem Bett und begutachtete die Kleidung, die auf dem Bett lag. Es war ein Büßergewand. Im schlichten grau und aus groben Leinen gewebt. Dies sollte sie wohl zum Beten tragen. Aber wenigstens hatte es eine Kapuze und sie könnte so ihre Identität ein wenig besser verbergen. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrer jetzigen Kleidung und faltete sie ordentlich auf der Truhe, dann zog sie sich die Robe über. Auch ihre Stiefel stellte sie zur Seite und lief nun barfuß durch die Tempelanlage.   
Bevor sie den großen Tempelhof betrat, zog sie sich die Kapuze auf.  
Natürlich zog sie in ihrem Gewand die Blicke einiger Leute auf sich, die dann auch so gleich anfingen zu tuscheln. Vor allem die Damen aus der gehobenen Gesellschaftsschicht, schließlich waren sie nicht wirklich zum Beten hier, sondern um zu sehen und gesehen werden.   
Sie ging um den Platz herum, um so viele Menschen wie möglich zu meiden, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Da sonst nirgends Platz war, schloss sie sich der Gruppe Priestern an, die zwischen Schrein und Tempel saßen, um ihre Gebete zu sprechen. 

Doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen, setzte sie sich nicht, sondern kniete sie sich hin. Den Kopf tief in Demut gebeugt. Sie blieb den restlichen Tag dort, in genau derselben Haltung. Sie blickte auch nicht auf, als einige der Priester gingen oder neue kamen. Erst spät in der Nacht verließ sie ihren Platz. Leise ging sie durch die Flure, um keinen zu wecken.   
In ihrer Kammer fand sie ein Stück Brot und einen Krug Wasser. Sie verspeiste beides und machte noch ein paar Übungen, um ihre steifen Muskeln zu lockern. Dann schlüpfte sie ins Bett, nachdem sie sich ein wenig frisch gemacht hatte. Am nächsten Morgen war sie bereits vor Sonnenaufgang wieder am Schrein.  
Die nächsten Tage verlief genauso, bis an einem frühen Abend ein Priester zu ihr kam. „Der Hierarch erwartet dich, komm mit.“ Sprach er sie leise an. Erstaunt blickte sie auf. Sie hätte nicht erwartet ihn so schnell wieder zu sehen. Schnell stand sie auf, wobei ihre steifen Gelenke knackten. Sie folgte dem Priester in die Tiefen des Tempels. Sie wurde in einen großen fast vollständig unmöblierten Raum gebracht, der sich scheinbar direkt unter dem Tempel befand. Der Hierarch war dort, so wie einige Priester und Hexenjäger. Der Priester, der sie hergeführt hatte, stieß sie direkt zu dem Hierarchen, wo sie sofort auf die Knie fiel. „Eure Eminenz, Ihr wolltet mich sehen?“ fragte sie höflich.   
„Ja, ich bin froh zu sehen, wie hingebungsvoll du die letzten Tage gebetet hast. Doch ich will wissen wie loyal du zum ewigen Feuer wirklich bist und wie sehr du darauf vertraust. Deswegen werden wir das jetzt überprüfen.“  
Sie nickte, „Ich werde alles tun was Ihr verlangt. Sollte ich versagen, dann habe ich es nicht verdient zu leben und nehme den Tod gerne an.“ Sprach sie zu ihm, ohne aufzublicken. Die Anwesenden waren über diese Aussage geschockt, sie hätten mit allen möglichen Ausflüchten gerechnet.  
Wohlwollend lächelte der Hierarch, so hatte er sich das vorgestellt.  
„Gut, gut. Schön, dass du das so siehst. Steh auf und entkleide dich.“ Alanya schluckte, tat jedoch ohne ein Zögern was ihr gesagt worden ist. Sie öffnete die Robe und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Die Männer schnappten nach Luft, sie hätten nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie dies ohne Einspruch tun würde und sie hätten auch niemals die Fülle der Narben auf ihrem Körper erwartet.  
Als der Hierarch nickte trat einer der Hexenjäger vor, er hatte ein paar Handschellen dabei. „Leg sie ihr an, ich will ausschließen, dass es irgendwelche magischen Tricks gibt.“ Befahl er. Alanya streckte dem Mann ihre Arme entgegen. Es gab keinerlei Reaktion von ihr, als sich die Metallbänder um ihre Handgelenke schlossen. Wäre sie eine Zauberin gewesen, hätte das Demeritium sie stark geschwächt und Übelkeit verursacht. Doch sie zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen.   
„Sehr schön, knie dich wieder hin. Deine Augen werden völlig verbunden und dann streck die Arme aus.“ Wies er sie an. Alanya tat auch dies. Sie kniete nun nackt, mit verbundenen Augen und ausgestreckten Armen vor dem Hierarchen.  
Sie konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Was waren dies für Tests? Sie hörte wie die Männer sich hinter ihr bewegten. Ihr feines Gehör registrierte, das mehrere Männer näher rückten und zwei davon gingen. Es wurde geschwiegen, während sie auf die Rückkehr warteten. Alanya war die erste die sie hörte.   
„Schön dann können wir jetzt anfangen. Haltet sie fest.“ Befahl der Hierarch. Zwei der Hexenjäger traten näher und drückten ihre Schultern nieder, so dass sie nicht aufspringen konnte. Zwei weitere hielten ihre Arme fest. Sie wandte sich leicht. Es weckte schlimme Erinnerungen in ihr. Als sie in Wyzima in den Kerkern war. Als sich der Griff verfestigte entkam ihren Lippen sogar ein leises Wimmern. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie vor dem Hierarch kniete. Er würde ihr so etwas nicht antun lassen, da war sie sich sicher und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Gut, sehen wir, was das ewige Feuer von ihrem jetzigen Zustand hält.“ Meinte der Hierarch und die beiden Priester traten hervor. Einer trug einen kleinen Kessel mit heiligen Öl, der andere eine Fackel. Der Hierarch nickte, die Griffe um ihre Arme wurden fester.   
Alanya zuckte zusammen, als etwas über ihren Arm tropfte. Doch sie schrie nicht auf, wie sie es alle erwartet hatten. Ihr wurde noch mehr über den Arm gegossen, doch es passierte nichts weiter.   
„Was spürst du?“ wollte der Hierarch wissen. „Es ist warm, was ist das? Es riecht gut.“ Antwortete sie. Die Hexenjäger rissen die Augen auf, sie hatte gerade siedendes Öl auf ihren Arm bekommen und sie meinte es wäre nur warm? Der Hierarch winkte dem anderen Priester zu.  
„Und jetzt?“ wollte Hemmelfahrt wissen. „Wie ein streicheln eines weichen Stoffes oder einer Feder.“ Erklärte Alanya. Doch es war kein Stoff oder eine Feder, die ihren Arm streichelten, sondern Flammen. Der Hierarch runzelte die Stirn, dann ließ er sich ein kleines Messer geben und winkte die Hexenjäger weg, die ihre Arme hielten. Er nahm sich ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. Dann setzte er das Messer an ihrem Unterarm an und zog es über die Haut. Sie versuchte weg zu zucken, als die Klinge in ihre Haut schnitt und Blut hervor trat. „Ist gut mein Kind. Ich musste nur etwas überprüfen. Noch eine letzte Sache dann sind wir fertig.“ Beruhigte er sie. Er ging zu einem kleinen Tischen und holte eine kleine Kiste. Er stellte sich damit vor sie hin. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Verschluss. „Öffne es und greif hinein, sag mir was du fühlst.“ Bat er sie.  
Ohne etwas sehen zu können, brauchte sie eine Weile bis sie den Verschluss auf hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Deckel und griff hinein. Ihre Bewegung stoppte. „Es fühlt sich unangenehm an, muss ich es wirklich anfassen?“ fragte sie zögerlich. „Ja. Versuche es.“ Gab der Hierarch zurück. Sie verzog das Gesicht und zischte zwischen den Zähnen durch, als sich ihre Finger um den Kristall schlossen. Der Hierarch konnte beobachten wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper ausbreitete und ihr Unbehagen deutlich im Gesicht abzeichnete.  
„Sehr gut. Lass ihn los.“ Lobte er sie. Erleichtert ließ sie ihn fallen und zog die Hand schnell weg. Er reichte die Kiste einem Priester, der sie wegbrachte. Doch dabei fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Er nahm ihren Arm und strich über die Haut, die er erst wenige Augenblicke vorher eingeschnitten hatte. „Erstaunlich.“ Hauchte er. Auch einer der Priester besah sich das. Die Wunde hatte sich schon wieder fast komplett verschlossen.   
„Wir sind jetzt fertig. Zieh dich wieder an und geh dein Abendgebet sprechen. Morgen früh werden wir weiter sprechen.“ Meinte der Hierarch zu ihr. Die Fesseln und die Augenbinde wurden ihr abgenommen und die Robe über die Schultern gelegt. „Danke Eure Eminenz.“ Bedankte sie sich und schloss ihr Gewand. Sie verbeugte sich und folgte den Hexenjägern aus dem Tempel. Am Eingang trennte sie sich von ihnen und ging zu ihrem Platz am Schrein zurück, um weiter dem ewigen Feuer zu huldigen.  
Sie war gerade ihr dabei ihr Abendgebet zu beenden, als vom Kurfürstenplatz auf einmal Geschrei herauf drang. Sie versuchte es zuerst zu ignorieren, doch es wurde lauter und kam näher. Auch die Tempelwache wurde nun unruhig. Sie eilten zur Balustrade und schauten in Richtung Stadt. Ein Schatten erhob sich in den Himmel und die Soldaten schrien Befehle.  
Alanya blickte zu dem Schatten hinauf und ihre Augen wurden groß, wo kam der her? Sie sprang auf und eilte zu den Soldaten. „Bringt die Leute hier weg!“ rief sie ihnen zu. „In den Tempel, dort sind sie sicher.“ Fügte sie an. Die Soldaten waren unsicher, niemand durfte einfach so den Tempel betreten.   
Das Monster flog über sie hinweg und sie mussten dem Feuer ausweichen, dass es auf sie spuckte. „Los jetzt. Ich kümmere mich um das Vieh!“ Mit diesen Worten riss sie dem einen Soldaten die Hellebarde und dem anderen sein Schwert aus der Hand. Sie stürmte auf das Monster zu, während die Soldaten und die Hexenjäger versuchten die Menschen aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu bringen.  
Alanya griff die Hellebarde wie einen Speer und schleuderte sie auf das Monster. Sie durchbohrte erst die Flügelmembran und dann die Flanke des Ungetüms. Es stürzte ab und landete im Hof. Sofort blickte es sich nach seinem Angreifer um.   
Als die Flugschlange sie gesehen hatte, öffnete es sein Maul und warf ihr eine lautstarke Schallwelle entgegen. Instinktiv überkreuzte Alanya ihre Unterarme vor dem Gesicht und stützte sich gegen die Welle. Ungesehen bildete sich ein Schild vor ihr, das sie schützte. Das Monster brüllte wütend auf, als es sah, dass sein Angriff nichts genützt hatte.  
Alanya packte das Schwert fester und stürmte weiter. Dadurch das sein Flügel verletzt war, konnte es nicht abheben und von oben angreifen, so drehte es sich um und schlug mit seinen giftigen Stacheln an seinem Schwanz nach ihr. Beherzt sprang sie darüber hinweg und hieb ihrerseits zu. Sie traf, doch das Stahlschwert machte keinen allzu großen Schaden. Der Schleimling wirbelte herum und erwischte sie mit seinem Flügel. Alanya blieb einige Meter entfernt benommen am Boden liegen. Mühsam richtete sie sich wieder auf.  
Die Menschenmenge, die vom Tempeltor aus zu schauten, schrien erschrocken auf, als das Monster auf sie zu ging, während sie sich immer noch auf dem Schwert abstützte, sich orientierte und versuchte Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Das Monster riss sein Maul auf und als Alanya aufsah, konnte sie noch sehen, wie ein gewaltiger Feuerwirbel auf sie zu kam. Die Menschenmenge schrie ihn Panik auf und auch die Hexenjäger, die sich ebenfalls am Kampf beteiligten, versuchten das Monster von ihr abzulenken. Doch es nützte nichts.  
Sie wusste das ein Ausweichen nichts bringen würde, sie packte das Schwert. Wenn sie hier und jetzt sterben sollte, nach all den Prüfungen, das ihr das Schicksal auferlegt hatte, würde sie zumindest den Draconiden mit sich nehmen. Sie stürmte vorwärts, mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht. Auch als die Flammen sie erreichten, lief sie weiter. Sie rammte das Schwert in das offene Maul des Monsters. Es bäumte sich noch einmal auf und brüllte lautstark, ehe es zusammen brach. Sein Kopf landete direkt neben Alanya, die reglos am Boden lag. Von ihrem Gewand war nicht mehr viel übrig und Entblößte so der Menschenmenge ihren von Narben entstellten Körper.   
Die Hexenjäger eilten auf sie zu. Einer zog sogar seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn über sie. Keiner wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte. Noch nie gab es einen Monsterangriff auf den Tempel.   
Der Hierarch, den man über den Angriff informiert hatte, eilte auf den Platz. Er kam zu den Hexenjägern herüber. Als er sah, wer neben dem Monster lag, beschleunigte er seine Schritte. „Ist sie …?“ wollte er wissen. Er sah schon seine Pläne sich in Luft auflösen. Einer der Jäger kniete sich zu ihr hinunter. „Nein, sie atmet noch!“ stellte er erstaunt fest. „Was steht hier dann noch rum, bringt sie rein! Und schafft hier Ordnung!“ wurde der Hierarch laut. Schnell kam Bewegung in die Männer. Einer von ihnen hob die Bewusstlose auf und brachte sie vom Platz. Die anderen fingen an, die Menschen vom Hof zu geleiten.

Sie hatten gerade erst den Platz verlassen, als Bewegung in die Bewusstlose kam, „Ganz ruhig, ich bring dich zum Lazarett.“ Versuchte es der Jäger. Die Frau hustete, „Nein, bring mich in meine Kammer, damit ich mich waschen und anziehen kann.“ Bat sie. „Aber du bist verletzt.“ Wollte der Mann widersprechen. „Nichts Ernsthaftes. Das kann ich auch alleine versorgen.“ Entgegnete sie. „Na gut. Aber auf deine Verantwortung.“ Willigte er ein.   
Er brachte Alanya in ihre Kammer und setzte sie dort ab. Sie gab ihm den Mantel zurück und schickte ihn weg. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken.  
Hatte sie das nur geträumt, oder hatte wirklich eine Stimme zu ihr gesprochen, als sie im Feuer stand. Die Stimme war weiblich gewesen und sprach davon, dass sie ihre Prüfung bestanden hätte und sie nicht sterben würde. Nicht bevor sie ihre Rache bekam und alle Sünder ihre Strafe. Alanya wusste nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.   
Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Waschtisch. Mühsam wischte sie sich die Asche und den Ruß von ihrem Körper. Dann nahm sie ihre Sachen von der Truhe und schlüpfte hinein. Auch ihre Stiefel zog sie jetzt an, da sie schauen wollte, ob sie beim Aufräumen helfen konnte.   
Interessanterweise, hatte zwar ihre Kleidung, aber nicht ihre Augenbinde vom Feuer Schaden genommen. Sie bürstete noch einmal durch ihr Haar und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zum Tempelhof.  
Als sie dort ankam, konnte sie sehen, dass die Hexenjäger und Tempelwachen schon dabei waren, das Chaos zu beseitigen. Sie stellten die Feuerkörbe wieder auf und sammelten die gebrochenen Steine ein. Auf das Blut des Monsters wurde Sand gekippt. Als sie sich ebenfalls eine Kiepe nahm und anfing die Steine aufzusammeln, bekam sie viele Blicke. Einige erstarrten regelrecht, als sie sie sahen. Aber man konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. War sie doch direkt in den Flammenwirbel gelaufen. Und jetzt lief sie hier herum, als wäre nichts gewesen. Die Aufräumarbeiten waren im vollen Gange, als Graden zu ihr kam.  
„Hier bist du. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht. Der Hierarch möchte dich sehen. Er möchte das du später anwesend bist, wenn er hohen Besuch bekommt. Andere Kleidung liegt bereits auf deinem Bett.“ Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an. Der Hierarch wollte sie schon wieder sehen? Sie nickte, „Gut ich komme.“ Antwortete sie ihm. Sie brachte die Kiepe weg und mit Graden ging sie zurück in ihre Kammer. „Das war sehr mutig von dir vorhin.“ Fing der Hauptmann an. Alanya drehte sich zu ihm um. „Danke, aber ich habe nur das gemacht was notwendig war.“ Antwortete sie ihm.  
Graden blieb vor der Tür stehen, während Alanya in ihre Kammer trat. Jemand hatte ihr neue Kleidung aufs Bett gelegt und parfümiertes Wasser zum Reinigen bereit gestellt. Sie wusch sich den Schweiß und den Dreck vom Körper, das Wasser duftete leicht nach Rosen. Dies verursachte ihr einen kleinen Stich, sie erinnerte sich daran das Caleb sie immer seine Rose genannt hatte.  
Neben der Kleidung gab es auch Unterwäsche auf dem Bett, obwohl Unterwäsche nicht der richtige Begriff dafür war, Dessous traf es besser.   
Die Oberbekleidung bestand aus einer luftigen Seidenbluse, mit halblangen Ärmeln, so dass ihre große Narbe am Unterarm zu sehen war. Der Ausschnitt war offenherzig und mit Rüschen umsäumt. Dazu gab es eine dunkelblaue enge Samthose, mit roten sich überkreuzenden Zierstreifen. Ein langer zierlicher Ledergürtel lag mehrmals um ihre Taille geschwungen, um diese zu betonen. Es gab auch passende Stiefel, die bis knapp unter das Knie reichten.  
Sie bürstete ihre Haare gründlich und entschied sich dafür, sie in einem lockeren Zopf zu tragen. Zufrieden nickte sie und ging zurück auf den Flur, wo Graden auf sie wartete.   
„Gut siehst du aus, wer auch immer das ausgesucht hat, schien genau zu wissen was dir steht.“ Bewunderte der Hexenjäger sie. Alanya lächelte erfreut über das Kompliment. „Danke, aber wir sollten den Hierarchen nicht warten lassen.“ Forderte sie.  
Graden steckte sein Taschentuch weg, in das er gehustet hatte und zeigte ihr den Weg. Sie würde heute Abend nicht im Tempel oder im Thronsaal des Hierarchen erwartet. Sie wurde in einen Salon in den Räumlichkeiten des Hierarchen geführt. Die Wachen, an denen sie vorbei kamen, versteckten ihre Blicke auf sie erst gar nicht. Vermutlich hatten sie bereits gehört, was sich am frühen Abend ereignet hatte und ihr Outfit tat ihr Übriges.   
Sie wurde durch eine große und massive Holztür in den Saal geführt. Der Raum war sehr großzügig geschnitten, an den Wänden und den Fenstern hingen überall schwere Vorhänge und Banner des ewigen Feuers.  
Der Hierarch saß am Kamin in einem edlen Polsterstuhl.  
Alanya ging auf ihn zu und kniete vor ihm nieder, während Graden an der Tür wartete. „Eure Eminenz.“ Begrüßte sie ihn. Wohlwollend legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf, „Ah, gut, dass du da bist. Ich habe von deiner Heldentat gehört, nach dieser und den Prüfungen vorher, steht eindeutig fest, dass dich das ewige Feuer zu seiner Erwählten gemacht hat. Du bist wahrlich gesegnet. Daher werde ich dich heute noch einem sehr wichtigen Mann vorstellen, ehe wir dich morgen dem Volk präsentieren.“ Sprach er zu ihr.   
Sie war erstaunt, wagte es aber nicht aufzusehen. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, …“ fing sie an.   
„Keine Sorge, ich verstehe das. Wir werden später darüber sprechen. Für jetzt möchte ich, dass du dort hinten im Schatten wartest.“ Er deutete in eine Ecke, „Ich will unseren Gast nicht verunsichern, wenn er den Raum betritt, noch will ich, dass er den falschen Eindruck von dir erlangt. Schließlich bist du nicht hier, um ihn zu erfreuen. Wenn ich dir bescheid gebe, dass du zu uns kommen sollst, will ich, dass du deine Augenbinde abnimmst. Wir sind hier schließlich unter uns und der Raum sollte dunkel genug sein.“ Sie schluckte, „Ja euer Eminenz. Was immer Ihr wollt.“ Antwortete sie ihm.   
„Gut, dann geh jetzt. Unser Gast wird jeden Moment hier sein.“ Wies der Hierarch an. Sie stand auf und stellte sich an die Position, die ihr gezeigt wurde.   
Graden hatte das Ganze unsicher verfolgt, er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher was er davon halten sollte. Doch er blieb auf seinem Posten neben der Tür.  
Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Zuerst betrat Pastodi den Raum, dann folgten einige redanische Wachen und dann König Radovid selbst. Graden nahm sofort Haltung an und neigte seinen Kopf.

Pastodi und Radovid schienen verwundert über die Dunkelheit im Raum, sagten jedoch noch nichts. Allerdings sahen sich die Wachen aufmerksam um. „Ah, Majestät, nehmt doch bitte Platz.“ Begrüßte der Hierarch seine Gäste und deutete auf die festliche Tafel. Er selbst stand auf und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Der König gab seinen Soldaten ein Handzeichen und sie postierten sich an der Tür und am Fenster. Es war zwar sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Attentäter bis hier her kam, aber man konnte nie sicher genug gehen, etwas das Foltest und Henselt am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekamen.   
Der König besah sich die Tafel, es gab mehr Gedecke als er gedacht hatte. „Was geht hier vor?“ wollte er wissen. Der Hierarch lächelte nachsichtig.  
„Ihr habt sicherlich von dem Monsterangriff gehört, der am frühen Abend auf den Tempel stattfand. Wir haben Beweise gefunden, dass vermutlich Magier dahinter stecken und Ihr das Ziel wart. Wir können von Glück reden, das es jemanden gab, der das Monster zur Strecke brachte. Dieser Jemand wird uns heute Abend begleiten und hat sehr empfindliche Augen. Daher ist der Raum abgedunkelt.“ Erklärte der Hierarch. Radovid runzelte die Stirn, „Nun, wo ist dieser Gast?“ wollte er ungeduldig wissen.   
Der Hierarch hob die Hand und winkte jemand heran, „Komm her mein Kind!“ forderte. Das Rascheln von Stoff erklang aus einer Ecke, sofort schoss der Blick des Königs dorthin. Erschrocken keuchten er, seine Wachen und auch Graden auf, als in der Ecke Katzenaugen aufglommen.  
Verunsichert griff der König nach seinem Schwert, seine Wachen zogen sie direkt. „Ein Hexer! Hier?“ rief er aufgebracht. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Attentate auf die anderen nördlichen Könige von einem Hexer verübt worden und er fühlte sich wie in eine Falle gelockt.  
„Keine Sorge, sie ist kein Hexer in dem Sinne. Und sie ist unbewaffnet. Aber seht selbst.“ Der König blickte unsicher auf die Gestalt, die nun aus dem Schatten trat. Er hätte niemals mit einer Frau gerechnet und noch weniger damit, dass sie sich vor ihm niederkniete, als sie ihn erreichte. „Majestät, Hochwürden.“ Begrüßte sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge, den Blick demütig auf den Boden gerichtet.  
„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum die Augenbinde.“ Murmelte Pastodi. „Wer, … was ist sie?“ fragte Radovid überrascht. „Sie wurde vom ewigen Feuer erwählt und gesegnet. Sie hat alle Prüfungen bestanden und die Flugschlange vorhin besiegt.“ Erzählte der Hierarch stolz.  
„Wirklich alle?“ fragte Pastodi erstaunt. Der Hierarch nickte, „Ja, Alanya zeig ihm deine Arme.“ Forderte er. Sie hob sie ohne Zögern Pastodi entgegen. Er packte ihre Hand und musterte erst den einen Arm. Mit dem Fingernagel strich er über die frische Narbe des Schnittes. Dann nahm er sich den anderen. Seine Finger kratzten über die alte Narbe. „Das ist gut verheilt. Ich erinnere mich, das gesagt wurde, das der Arm eventuell amputiert werden muss. Aber tatsächlich keine frische Verletzungen.“ Musste Pastodi sich eingestehen.  
Auch der König musterte die Narbe, „Woher stammt die?“ wollte er wissen. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, aber mir wurde gesagt es stammt aus einem Kampf mit einem Vampir. Majestät.“ Antworte sie ihm, ohne aufzuschauen. „Warum kannst du dich nicht erinnern?“ fragte der König weiter. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, „Wegen dem was die Hexer und der Kaiser mir angetan haben.“ Spuckte sie wütend. Das ließ den König zögern, „Der Kaiser weiß wie man Hexer schafft?“   
„Ich weiß es nicht, Majestät. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass einer seiner Magier dabei war. Es wäre also möglich.“ Gab sie zu. „Schau mich an!“ forderte der König, er wollte in ihren Augen sehen ob sie die Wahrheit sprach. Er packte sie fest am Kinn und zwang sie aufzusehen.   
Als sich ihre Augen trafen, schrie sie auf und presste ihre Hände an den Kopf, sie wand sich vor Schmerzen auf den Boden. Erschrocken war der König zurück gewichen. Graden wäre am liebsten zu ihr gelaufen, doch er wagte es nicht seinen Posten zu verlassen, Hemmelfahrt wusste nicht was er tun sollte und Pastodi sah dem Ganzen fasziniert zu. Die Soldaten waren näher gerückt, um ihren König schützen zu können.  
Nach einer Weile blieb Alanya zitternd und keuchend am Boden liegen. „Was zum Geier war das?“ fluchte der König. „Verzeihung Majestät. Ich sah auf einmal Bilder.“ Keuchte Alanya. „Was hast du gesehen?“ forderte der Hierarch. Alanya stemmte sich hoch, „Eine blinde Eule, nein, eine Frau ohne Augen, sie hat einen Ring mit einem großen Rubin, ein Mann in blau und ein dicker Mann, der humpelt. Sie planen Eure Ermordung Majestät. Hier in Novigrad, auf der Brücke.“ Keuchte sie und sah verzweifelt zu dem König auf. „Das ewige Feuer will, dass ich Euch schütze.“ Flüsterte sie. „Philippa!“ knurrte der König. „Das ewige Feuer?“ fragte der Hierarch gleichzeitig. Die Frau nickte, „Ja Eure Eminenz, ich weiß es hört sich unsinnig an, aber es sprach auch schon zu mir, als ich den Flammen stand, um das Monster zu töten.“ Beichtete sie. „Wann?“ Wollte Radovid wissen. „Bald, der Ring ist das Zeichen.“ Antwortete sie.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt folgte Serrenity zu einem verborgenen Durchgang ihn der Passiflora. Die Tür war in der Holzfassade der Zimmerwand versteckt. Dahinter wurde eine schmale Treppe enthüllt. Er stieg hinauf und wurde oben in das richtige Zimmer geleitet.  
Als er das Zimmer betrat, stand Dijkstra mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schaute aus dem Fenster.   
„Geralt. Da bist du ja. Gut.“ Wurde er von dem Mann begrüßt. Er drehte sich um. „Du hättest einen einsameren Ort für Planung eines Mordanschlags aussuchen können.“ Erwiderte der Hexer.   
„Alle denken darüber nach und viele würden es tun. Wir brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Außerdem hat dieser Ort eine gewissen Tradition. Ist vielleicht sogar legendär. Falka hat hier ihren Aufstand geplant … und auch Vridanks Ermordung.“ Waren Sigis Gedanken dazu.  
„Vergleichst du dich etwa mit Falka? Soweit ich mich erinnere gibt es in Redanien kaum jemand mit einem blutigeren Ruf.“ Widersprach der Hexer. „Ihre Rebellion hat den Lauf der Geschichte verändert – das haben wir gemeinsam. Was das Blutvergießen angeht, wir wollen nur Radovid tot sehen.“ Argumentierte Sigi weiter. Es freut mich, dass du mitmachst. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du auftauchen würdest.“ Sigi setzte sich auf den Divan, während Geralt sich an die Anrichte lehnte.   
„Ich bin aus Neugierde gekommen.“ Stellte Geralt klar. „Und wirst du auch helfen?“ fragte Sigi auch gleich. Der Hexer hob abwehrend die Hände. „Wir werden sehen. Ich will erst wissen, was du von mir erwartest.“ Geralt verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Meinen Mitstreiter dürftest du bereits kennen.“ Dijkstra griff unter den Divan und zog eine Flasche hervor. Geralt drehte sich um, „Roche, du hier?“ fragte er überrascht.   
„Ehemalige Spione – Wir haben einen Verein gegründet.“ Witzelte dieser. „Ist Alanya zufällig auch eurem Verein beigetreten?“ wollte er wissen. Schließlich war sie auch ein ehemaliger Spion. „Ich dachte sie wäre bei dir oder dem Kaiser?“ mischte Sigi sich ein. Der Hexer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist aus den Kerkern von Wyzima geflohen. Sie hatte den Kaiser verärgert.“ Erklärte er sich. Roche hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie hat sie das denn geschafft?“ fragte der ehemalige Anführer der blauen Streifen. Geralt zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat ihren Auftrag nicht erfüllt und entkommen ist sie scheinbar, nachdem einer der Soldaten, der sich an ihr vergangen hat, die Zelle wohl nicht wieder verschloss. Dann ist sie vermutlich durch die Kanalisation entkommen. Wir haben dort ihre Spur verloren.“ Gab er zu.  
„Hier habe ich nichts von ihr gehört, aber das muss nicht unbedingt etwas heißen. Wer weiß bei wem sie Schutz gesucht hat.“ Murmelte Sigi. Geralt wandte sich wieder Roche zu. „Du hattest einst einen König beschützt – Willst du jetzt einen anderen ermorden?“ wechselte er das Thema. „Ich bin nicht stolz drauf. Aber … in meinen Augen gibt es keine andere Lösung. Radovid hat zu oft nur seine eigenen Interessen durchgesetzt. Als Kaedwen um Hilfe bat, ist er einmarschiert. Als ich ihn darum bat, Wyzima zu helfen, hat er mich wieder fort geschickt. Der Krieg ist beinahe vorüber, die Entscheidung naht. Wir müssen schnell handeln. Ich mache mir nichts vor, nur ein toter Radovid bedeutet ein freies Temerien.“ Regte sich Roche auf.  
„Wie soll das gehen. Radovid ist doch Temeriens Verbündeter?“ fragte der Hexer. „Nur solange meine Kämpfer tun, was er verlangt – seine Truppen zu unterstützen. Wenn er den Krieg gewinnt, wird er die ehemaligen Grenzen ignorieren. Er wird sie nicht wieder herstellen. Er träumt von einem Reich des Nordens. Solange er lebt, wird es kein freies Temerien geben.“ Widersprach Roche.  
„Aber wir wollen dich nicht mit politischen Geschwätz langweilen. Radovid ist eine Bedrohung für Triss und Yennefer. Vergiss das nicht. Das sollte deine größte Sorge sein.“ Mischte sich Sigi ein.   
Geralt seufzte, „Na gut. Was willst du von mir?“   
So erhielt Geralt den Auftrag, einen verloren gegangenen Informanten zu finden, danach sollte er sich wieder mit Dijkstra und Roche treffen.

Zwei Tage später trafen sie sich in einem Lagerhaus. Der Plan war schnell entschieden, Geralt würde dafür sorgen, dass der König in ihre Falle lief und Roche würde mit seinen Männern den Rest erledigen. So ging Geralt zu dem Schiff von Radovid.  
Sobald er vor den König trat, rückten die Anwesenden Hexenjäger näher. Sie würden den König schützen, sollte es nötig sein. Einer der Jäger stand schräg hinter dem König, sein Gesicht war mit einem Tuch bedeckt und der Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Geralt fiel dieser Hexenjäger nur auf, weil normalerweise an dessen Position ein offizieller Berater stehen würde, doch Radovid hatte nie einen dabei.  
„Hoffentlich hast du diesmal etwas Besseres dabei als magische Kristalle.“ Begrüßte der König ihn. „Ich weiß wo sie ist.“ Erwiderte der Hexer. Doch der König runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht. Oder du willst mich reinlegen, so wie die anderen.“ Vermutete der König.   
„Ich bin Fachmann und habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. Ich müsste dumm sein, mit leeren Händen herzukommen.“ Verteidigte sich der Hexer. Der Hexenjäger hinter dem König schnaubte verächtlich, was diesem einen bösen Blick des Herrschers einbrachte.  
Der Hexer griff in seine Tasche und zog den Ring hervor, er überreichte ihm einen der Hexenjäger. Dieser reichte ihn an den König weiter. „Der Ring meines Vaters, Phillipa hatte ihn damals benutzt.“ Sinnierte der König. „Warum hast du sie nicht direkt hier her gebracht? Hast du etwa Angst vor ihr?“ wollte er wissen. Der Hexer schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ich weiß das ihr selbst töten wollt, mit eigenen Händen. Deswegen habe ich sie nur gefunden und habe den Ring als Beweis mitgehen lassen.“ Erklärte sich der Hexer. Der König winkte den Hexenjäger heran, der hinter ihm stand. Er beugte sich vor, so dass der König ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern konnte. Aber Geralt konnte nicht verstehen was gewispert wurde. Der Jäger nickte nur wortlos. Radovid grinste erfreut.  
„Hubrecht, hol die Männer!“ befahl der König. „Wie viele Majestät?“ wollte der Soldat wissen. „Alle.“ Dies war das geheime Zeichen, das die Falle zuschnappen sollte. Der Soldat lief los und sammelte den Trupp zusammen.  
„Hexer, du wirst uns begleiten.“ Wollte der König. Geralt schluckte. „Natürlich, Herr.“ Nickte er.  
Geralt ging vor und führte den König durch Norvigrad. Um sie herum waren die Hexenjäger und Leibwachen des Königs postiert. Geralt runzelte die Stirn, der Trupp schien ihm ziemlich klein, aber ihn sollte es nicht stören, so gab es hoffentlich weniger Komplikationen.   
Sie kamen ohne Probleme oder Zwischenfälle an das untere Ende der Brücke. „Nun Hexer, wo ist sie?“ wollte der König wissen. „Weiter oben, näher am anderen Ende.“ Stammelte der Hexer. Der König wies an, die Brücke abzuriegeln. Der vermummte Hexenjäger räusperte sich, „Ja, ja. Du darfst ihn jetzt umbringen, aber beeil dich!“ knurrte der König genervt.   
Geralts Augen wurden groß, „So dankt Ihr den Leuten, die Euch dienen?“ Der König lächelte böse, „Nein, so belohne ich die Leute, die mir wahrlich dienen. Außerdem weißt du zu viel und deine arrogante Art nervt mich ziemlich gewaltig. Ich habe schon Leute für weniger töten lassen.“ Höhnte er.  
Der Vermummte kam auf ihn zu, einen Dolch in der Hand. Eine Hand die ihm unangenehm bekannt vorkam. Eine Hand voller kleiner Narben und weißen Flecken. Die anderen Hexenjäger hatten den überraschten Hexer bereits auf die Knie gezwungen. „Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Mutant?“ sprach der Jäger. Geralt riss die Augen auf, er erkannte die Stimme. „Scheiße! Alanya?“ hauchte er entsetzt. Der Jäger zog sich das Tuch aus dem Gesicht und enthüllte ein gehässiges Grinsen. „Überrascht, Hexer?“ Sie packte ihn am Kragen. „Ich hatte euch gewarnt, sich von mir fern zu halten.“ Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm runter. „Dies ist deine letzte Chance. Wenn ich dich noch einmal hier in Norvigrad oder Velen finde, wirst du wirklich sterben.“ Flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Dann stieß sie den Dolch mit ganzer Kraft in den Brustkorb, gerade so, dass sie sein Herz knapp verfehlte. Im selben Moment, wo sie zustach, flog ein Pfeil auf sie zu. Doch er prallte an ihrer Rüstung ab, die sie für diesen Hinterhalt unter ihrem Mantel trug. „Geralt!!!“ hörte man Roches entsetzten Ruf durch die Gasse hallen. Doch der Hexer war bereits zu Boden gesunken. Seine Hand schlaff um den Dolch in seiner Brust.  
Alanya eilte zum König und stellte sich schützend vor ihn. Sie konzentrierte sich, so wie sie es die letzten Tage geübt hatte, sie hob ihre Hände und löste einen Windstoß aus. Sie warf somit die herannahenden Angreifer zu Boden. Die Hexenjäger und Stadtwachen hatten darauf gewartet, sie kamen aus ihren Verstecken und verhafteten die ehemaligen blauen Streifen. Nur Roche und Ves entkamen.  
„Majestät, Lust auf ein wenig Schauspielerei?“ lächelte Alanya. Auch der König grinste. Sie hatten sich beraten, wie sie Phillipa am besten aus ihren Versteck locken könnten und sie hatten sich entschlossen, es wirken zu lassen, als ob das Attentat lief wie geplant. Die beiden gingen gemächlich die Brücke nach oben, bis sie die richtige Tür erreichten. Der König klopfte und rief verzweifelt, dass man ihn reinlassen sollte. Sobald allerdings zu hören war, dass der Schlüssel umgedreht wurde und die Tür sich öffnete, wechselten Alanya und Radovid die Position. Als Phillipa den vermeintlichen König am Kragen packen wollte, klickten schon die Demeritiumfesseln um ihr Handgelenk.   
„Hallo Phillipa.“ Lachte der König. „So sieht man sich wieder.“ Ihre Augen wurden groß, doch sie konnte nicht mehr viel machen. Das Demeritium blockierte alle ihre Kräfte. Alanya grinste sie an. Dann wandte sie sich dem König zu, „Majestät, wo soll sie hingebracht werden?“ fragte sie. Er überlegte kurz, „Vorerst in den Tempelkerker, vielleicht kommen ihre Freundinnen noch dazu!“ freute sich der König. Ein anderer Hexenjäger kam dazu, „Was sollen wir mit dem Hexer machen?“ frage dieser. „Lass ihn liegen. Er ist jetzt dort, wo er hingehört, im Dreck der Gosse.“ Lachte Alanya. Phillipas Augen wurden groß. Sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass ihr Plan fehlschlagen würde und schon gar nicht damit, dass es ausgerechnet den Hexer erwischen würde. Sie wusste das nun keiner kommen würde, um sie zu befreien. Yennefer würde es ihr nie verzeihen das Geralt etwas zugestoßen war, ebenso wenig Triss. Und nach ihr, Phillipa, war Yennefer die Zauberin mit der stärksten Kraft und der größten politischen Macht im Rücken. Die anderen Mitglieder der Loge, würden sich ihr anschließen.

*~*~*

„Geralt?“ ertönte es aus einem Xenogloss. „Geralt!“ konnte man die Stimme erneut hören. Rittersporn griff danach. „Yennefer?“ fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Rittersporn! Was ist mit Geralt, warum antwortet er nicht. Ich versuche ihn schon eine ganze Weile zu erreichen.“ Sie klang wütend. „Yennefer, Geralt wurde, … die Hexenjäger, sie haben, …“ stotterte er. „Was Rittersporn, was haben die Hexenjäger? Was ist mit Geralt? Wo ist er?“ fragte sie nun besorgt. „Er wurde schwer verletzt, er ist hier im Chamäleon.“ Konnte Yennefer die leise Stimme des Barden hören. „Ich bin sofort da!“ rief sie. Dann war das Xenogloss still. Rittersporn seufzte. Wenige Augenblicke später glühte ein Portal auf und Yennefer trat heraus. „Wo ist er?“ fragte sie sofort. „Oben, Roche und Ves sind bei ihm. Sie haben ihn hier her gebracht.“ Die Zauberin stürmte aus dem Zimmer und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Am Ende des Flures riss sie die Tür auf. Ves und Roche sprangen erschrocken auf. „Was ist passiert?“ wollte die Zauberin sofort wissen.   
„Es ist unsere Schuld, wir haben ihn damit reingezogen. Wir wollten Radovid in eine Falle locken, doch jemand hatte ihn gewarnt. Er wollte Geralt töten lassen, Ves und ich sind entkommen. Dijkstra und Thaler wurden verhaftet. Genauso wie Phillipa und der Rest meiner Männer.“ Erklärte Roche schnell. Yennefer trat ans Bett. „Geralt?“ fragte sie leise. Seine Hand zuckte. „Geralt, wach auf.“ Forderte sie. Innerlich atmete sie auf, er reagierte auf sie, obwohl er scheinbar am Oberkörper verletzt wurde, dem Verband nach, nahe am Herzen.  
Er stöhnte und seine Augenlider flatterten. „Yen?“ fragte er leise. „Geralt, komm schau mich an. Mach deine Augen auf.“ Bat sie ihn und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Ihre Hand lag auf seiner Brust und glühte. Sie analysierte die Wunde. Haarscharf am Herzen vorbei und die Lunge nicht so doll beschädigt wie es möglich gewesen wäre. Als sie anfing ihn zu heilen, hustete er und schlug dann die Augen auf. „Oh Geralt, so knapp.“ Hauchte sie ihm entgegen und küsste ihn. Ein Räuspern von Roche verhinderte, dass sie ihren Kuss vertieften. Geralt richtete sich vorsichtig auf.   
„Was ist mit Radovid?“ fragte er, sobald er Roche sah. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf, „Er lebt und hat Phillipa und Dijkstra festnehmen lassen.“ Geralt knurrte, „Verdammt.“ „Geralt, ich habe Neuigkeiten. Ich weiß, wo Alanya ist. Sie ist hier in Norvigrad irgendwo.“ Flüsterte sie und versuchte ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken. „Ich weiß.“ Murmelte er. „Wie meinst du das?“ wollte Yennefer wissen. „Ein normaler Soldat oder Hexenjäger würde mir niemals nahe genug kommen, um mir einen Dolch in die Brust zu rammen. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Kraft, diesen durch meine Rüstung zu bekommen.“ Yennefer riss die Augen auf, „Sie hat versucht dich umzubringen?“ er schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, das ist scheinbar ihre Art, jemanden eine letzte Warnung zukommen zu lassen. Bevor sie zu stach, sagte sie zu mir, dass dies meine letzte Chance sei, ich sollte mich aus Norvigrad und Velen fernhalten. Sie hat mein Herz absichtlich verfehlt.“   
Roche trat näher. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, sie hat sich Radovid angeschlossen und er hat auch einen Hexer? Wer hat ihn vorgewarnt?“ fragte er.  
„Nein, Alanya ist der Hexer. Und es war vermutlich auch sie, der ihn gewarnt hatte. Wir hatten Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass sie wahrscheinlich seherische Kräfte hat.“ Klärte Geralt auf.  
„Aber das macht keinen Sinn, es gibt keine weiblichen Hexer!“ keifte Ves. „Jetzt schon.“ Murmelte Geralt. „Wie?“ fragte Roche. „Es hatte einen Grund, warum du sie damals in Kaer Morhen nicht gesehen hattest. Sie war schwerverletzt und starb beinahe, dies hatte einen Fluch ausgelöst. Sie wurde zu einer neuen Art von Striege. Der Kaiser wollte sich das zu Nutze machen, doch ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich dort zunehmend und sie wäre beinahe wirklich dort gestorben. Um das zu verhindern, haben wir dieselbe Methode gewählt, wie bei Uma.“ Erzählte Geralt. Roche nickte, er hatte die Geschichte um Avallach mittlerweile gehört. „Sie verwandelte sich auch tatsächlich zurück, aber ihr Körper veränderte sich weiter, wir mussten sie mit Mutagenen stabilisieren und was dabei rauskam, konntest du sehen.“ Erklärte Geralt weiter.   
„Aber warum Radovid und die Hexenjäger? Ich dachte sie hätte damals nur so getan?“ fragte Roche. Er verstand das noch nicht so ganz. „Wir können nur vermuten, aber vielleicht ist dies die Schuld von mir und Lambert. Es kam häufiger mal vor, dass frische Hexer durch die Gräserprobe sich an nichts erinnern konnten. Deswegen werden sie nach einer Ruhepause, die sie streng isoliert verbringen sofort wieder ins Training genommen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie diese Erinnerungen an das Training behalten und es sich festig. Lambert und ich haben den Fehler gemacht, uns über Menge zu unterhalten, als sie noch bewusstlos war und wir neben ihr standen. Allerdings ist sie wohl kurz darauf wach geworden. Deswegen kann es gut sein, dass sie Erinnerungen an Menge wiederbekommen hat, aber sonst nichts und sie jetzt denkt, dass sie ihn wirklich geliebt hatte. Aber wir wissen es nicht sicher.“ Gab Geralt geknickt zu.   
Yennefer hatte das Ganze mit verschränkten Armen mit angehört. „Warum hast du nicht eher was gesagt? Wir hätten viel gezielter suchen können. Jetzt kommen wir nicht mehr an sie heran!“ fluchte die dunkelhaarige. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie wirklich in Ruhe lassen. Sie hat wegen uns so viel durchmachen müssen.“ Flüsterte Geralt.   
„Das geht nicht, wer weiß was das für Folgen haben könnte!“ widersprach die Zauberin. Sie schwiegen sich an. In dem Moment kam Rittersporn ins Zimmer.

„Oh Geralt, wie schön, du bist wieder wach. Eben kamen einige Hexenjäger, sie haben Zettel in der Taverne aufgehängt. Morgen gibt es während der Messe eine wichtige Ankündigung vom Hierarchen selbst. Und danach soll es wieder eine öffentliche Verbrennung geben.“ Keuchte er. Yennefer sah den Hexer mit einem Blick an, der so viel aussagte, hab ich es dir nicht gesagt? „Wir werden uns morgen in den Tempel schleichen. Ich will wissen was dort vorgeht.“ Kündigte Yennefer an. „Was?“ rief Geralt, er war mittlerweile aufgestanden und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. „Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wir werden uns das morgen ansehen.“ Wiederholte Yennefer sich.  
Geralt hatte mittlerweile seine Hose und seine Stiefel angezogen. „Wo ist mein Medaillon?“ fragte er in die Runde. Doch alle sahen ihn ratlos an. „Verdammt, dann hat sie es genommen. Ich kann doch nicht schon wieder Vesemir bitten, mir ein neues zu geben.“ Seufzte er. „Ok, wir gehen morgen in den Tempel. Vielleicht kriege ich mein Medaillon zurück.“ Stimmte er zu.   
„Was ist mit meinen Männern und Phillipa. Können wir etwas für sie tun?“ wollte Roche wissen. „Ich befürchte nicht. Wir wissen nicht, wo sie hingebracht wurden, aber ich habe eine gute Vorstellung davon, wer morgen auf dem Scheiterhaufen landen wird.“ Deutete Geralt an. „Du meinst sie haben Phillipa?“ fragte Rittersporn. „Sind die Hexenjäger deswegen so gut drauf?“ Roche nickte, „Ja, eigentlich wollten wir Radovid in die Falle locken, doch er hat den Spieß einfach umgedreht und wie brave Schafe sind wir hineingelaufen.“

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile, bis sie sich in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer begaben. Sie konnten sich nicht nach unten setzen, da sich dort viele Hexenjäger aufhielten und ihren Sieg feierten.  
Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sie sich, sie trugen einen Umhang mit Kapuze, abgesehen von Rittersporn und auch Priscilla kam mit. Sie mischten sich unter die Menge, die sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Tempel machten. Überall standen Wachen und behielten die Menschen im Auge. Die Gruppe positionierte sich abseits, an einem Ort, an dem sie alles überblicken konnten. Der Oberpriester fing mit der Messe an und der Hierarch stieß dazu. Sie sprachen Gebete und Segnungen, ehe sie zu dem essenziellen Teil kamen.   
Er rief Alanya zu sich, sie war in ein Einfaches weiß rotes Gewand gekleidet. Ihre Haare waren offen und über den Augen trug sie eine Augenbinde aus edlem schwarzem Stoff. Sie kniete sich vor ihm nieder. Er sprach einen Segen über sie und stellte sie dem Volk vor, er pries wie sie kürzlich die Flugschlange tötete und König Radovid am vergangenen Tag vor einem Attentat schützte. Auch rief er die damaligen Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis, das sie maßgeblich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die stinkende Hecke nun der Vergangenheit angehörte und ihre Ermittlungen gegen den Serienmörder. Er erklärte, das dies vom ewigen Feuer so gewollt gewesen sei, dass es ihre Gebete erhört und Alanya auserwählt hätte. Dann verlieh er ihr feierlich den Rang eines Leutnant und überreichte ihr die obligatorische Kluft eines Hexenjägers. Dann wurden wieder einige Gebete gesprochen, ehe der Hierarch sie alle entließ, mit der Erinnerung am Mittag zum Stadtplatz zu kommen.

„Ich hab es dir gesagt Geralt.“ Zischte Yennefer. „Die Folgen sind jetzt unabsehbar! Wir müssen mit Emhyr sprechen.“ Yennefer war entsetzt über die Situation. „Er wird auch nichts machen können. Auch seine Agenten nicht.“ Antwortete Geralt. „Wir müssen die anderen Warnen. Letho weiß vielleicht, wie wir die Katzen erreichen können. Ich will nicht erleben müssen, das einer meiner Brüder auf dem Scheiterhaufen steht.“ Warf er ein. Yennefer nickte, auch für sie war es schwer, zu wissen das Zauberinnen verbrannt werden würden.

Als sie auf dem Marktplatz ankamen, verwirrte sie der Anblick ein wenig. Sie hatten mit einem Scheiterhaufen gerechnet, nicht mit einem zusätzlichen Schafott und einem Galgen. Außerdem stand dort ein Thron und jede Menge Wachen waren dort. Zwei riesige Banner verrieten, um wessen Thron es sich handelte. „Norvigrad hat sich offiziell für eine Seite entschieden.“ Brummte Geralt. Roche war nicht mit ihnen gekommen, er wollte schauen, ob er seine Männer vielleicht noch retten konnte. Doch Geralt ahnte bei dem Anblick auf dem Platz, dass es dafür wahrscheinlich schon zu spät war. „Das ist überhaupt nicht gut. Geralt wir müssen irgendetwas machen.“ Forderte Yennefer. „Und was? Wir können nichts machen. Wenn sie uns erwischen, landen wir ebenfalls dort oben.“ Entgegnete der Hexer. Er hielt seine Geliebte fest an seine Brust gepresst. Er wollte nicht, dass sie etwas unüberlegtes tat und ihr ein wenig Trost und Schutz spenden.   
Eine Fanfare erklang und der König zeigte sich, ehe er auf dem Thron platznahm. Die Menge jubelte verhalten, sie wussten noch nicht damit umzugehen, dass sich Novigrad im Krieg für eine Seite entschieden hat. Der Hierarch war ebenfalls anwesend, ebenso wie der Hauptmann der Hexenjäger und der neue Leutnant. Sie standen rechts und links der Throne.   
Radovid stand auf, „Gestern sollte ein schändliches Attentat auf mich verübt werden, doch durch das ewige Feuer konnten wir es verhindern und die Beteiligten festnehmen. Jetzt werdet ihr, an deren Hinrichtung teilnehmen dürfen.“ Verkündigte er.  
Die Menge jubelte. Der König gab ein Handzeichen und die Männer von Roche wurden vorgeführt. „Einst die Elitetruppe von Temerien, dann Verbündete Redaniens, doch nun nur noch Verräter und heruntergekommene Attentäter.“ Stellte Radovid sie vor. Die Menschenmasse buhte und pfiff die Gefangenen aus. „Sie werden hiermit zum Tod durch den Strick verurteilt!“ lautete das Urteil des Königs. Die Gefangenen wurden zu dem Galgen gestoßen und jeder von ihnen bekam einen Strick um den Hals.  
Der Jubel war groß, als der Henker, auf ein Zeichen hin, den Hebel umlegte und der Boden unter den Todgeweihten sich auftat und sie nun am Strick hingen. Geralt schaute weg. Vor kurzem hatte er noch Seite an Seite mit ihnen gekämpft und nun hingen sie dort. Nur durch einen kleinen Wink des Schicksals hingen weder er noch Roche oder Ves mit ihnen dort.   
„Was ist mit Dijkstra?“ wollte Yennefer wissen. „Ich denke das werden wir bald erfahren.“ Antwortete der Hexer genauso leise. Und er sollte recht behalten. Thaler und Dijkstra wurden vor geführt. Ihr Urteil lautete tot durch das Beil.  
„Seht sie euch an.“ Lachte der König. „So kurz vor dem Tod und die beiden streiten sich wie ein altes Ehepaar.“ Beschrieb er das Verhalten von Thaler und Sigi. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig die Schuld. Bis Sigi, den frisch ernannten Leutnant sah. Er wurde blass. „Du, aber wie, warum?“ stammelte er verwirrt. Der Hexenjäger lächelte nur.   
Nur wenige Augenblicke rollten ihre Köpfe über das Pflaster. „Kommen wir nun zur letzten.“ Kündigte Radovid an. Phillipa wurde auf den Scheiterhaufen gezerrt. Die Menge jubelte, sie erkannten die Zauberin von den Suchplakaten.  
Auch über sie erzählte der König ein wenig, so dass er den Hass auf Magier noch verschärfte.  
„Leutnant, du hast die Ehre.“ Sprach er. Alanya verbeugte sich tief, „Ich danke euch Majestät.“ Sie griff die Fackel und ging zu dem Scheiterhaufen. Sie hatte ihn beinahe erreicht, als sie die Fackel auf das Holz warf und sich blitzschnell zum König umdrehte. Sie griff an ihren Gürtel und zog etwas, das sie auf den König warf. Dann sprintete sie auf ihn zu. Etwas fiel vor dem König zu Boden.   
Ein Bolzen einer Armbrust. Durchbohrt mit dem Dolch von Alanya. Sie hatte Radovid gerade erreicht, als weitere angeflogen kamen. Ein Bolzen bohrte sich neben dem König in den Thron. Die Menge schrie erschrocken auf.   
Neben dem Geschrei von Phillipa wurde es ein Chor aus Agonie, Angst und Pein. Sofort eilten die Wachen heran und schirmten den König sowie den Hierarchen ab.  
„Graden, auf den Dächern!“ rief Alanya mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht. Graden bellte weitere Befehle und einige Soldaten und Hexenjäger eilten los, um den Attentäter zu finden.   
Ein Ruck ging durch Alanya, ehe sie auf die Knie sank, „Verzeihung mein König.“ Stöhnte sie, ehe sie zur Seite fiel. Die Leibgarde hatte sich mittlerweile soweit organisiert, dass sie den König in Sicherheit bringen konnten, ebenso der Hierarch wurde von den Hexenjägern in eines der Gebäude gedrängt.   
Allein Alanya blieb auf dem Podest liegen. Blut sickerte durch ihren Ledermantel und verfärbte ihn.   
Die Menschenmenge drängte vom Platz, nur einer wollte in die andere Richtung. Ein älterer Mann, mit grauem Haar.  
Er drängte sich durch die Menge und eilte auf das Podest zu. Er kniete sich gerade neben die Frau, als sie anfing sich wieder zu regen. Sie stöhnte schmerzhaft auf und bewegte ihre Arme. „Ganz ruhig, ich bin Arzt.“ Meinte der Mann zu ihr. Er besah sich ihren Rücken, vier Bolzen steckten in ihm. Es sah nicht gut aus. Einer schien fast komplett im Körper zu verschwinden, nur noch das Gefieder schaute heraus.  
„Zieh sie raus.“ Knurrte sie. „Nein, das kann ich nicht machen, du musst ins Hospital gebracht werden.“ Widersprach er. „Vergiss es, zieh sie einfach nur raus. Mehr brauchst du nicht machen.“ Mit diesen Worten richtete sie sich ein wenig auf und griff an ihre Flanke. Sie griff nach etwas und mit einem Unterdrückten Schrei und keuchend zog sie an etwas. Der Arzt konnte sehen, wie einer der Bolzen im Rücken verschwand und kurze Zeit später zur Seite geworfen wurde.  
Mehr Blut sprudelte hervor. „Na los, mach schon!“ wurde sie ungehalten, als der Mann immer noch zögerte. Unsicher faste er den ersten Bolzen, „Wir sollten das wirklich lieber im Hospital machen.“ Warf er noch einmal ein. Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Zieh die verdammten Bolzen raus!“ befahl sie ihm erneut. Etwas änderte sich in seinen Augen, „Natürlich, ich werde sie sofort raus ziehen.“ Antwortete er ihr apathisch. Schnell und akribisch zog er die Bolzen heraus. Alanya versuchte die Schmerzensschreie zu unterdrücken und biss sich dazu in die Hand.  
Der Rücken am Mantel war jetzt völlig rötlich von ihrem Blut. „Oh nein, es tut mir. Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist.“ Entschuldigte sich der Mann, als er wieder zur Besinnung kam. Sie stieß ihn zur Seite, „Lass mich!“ knurrte sie und rappelte sich langsam und schwankend wieder auf. Ihre Hand an ihre Seite gepresst, wo sie sich selbst den Bolzen gezogen hatte. Sie hustete Blut und wischte sich dann den Mund ab. Mit der anderen stützte sie sich am Thron ab. Sie blickte sich um, der Platz war leer. Die Reste von Phillipa schwelten noch vor sich auf dem Scheiterhaufen hin. Die Köpfe von Dijkstra und Thaler hatte jemand eingesammelt und die ehemaligen blauen Streifen, baumelten noch am Galgen. Ein Blick über die Dächer verriet ihr, dass sich jetzt natürlich keiner mehr darauf befand.  
Der Mann stand immer noch bei ihr, „Wir sollten wirklich ins Hospital, da kann ich die Wunden versorgen. Sie blickte zu ihm rüber, den wütenden Blick konnte er dank der Augenbinde nicht sehen. „Verschwinde, ins Hospital gehe ich sicherlich nicht! Das ewige Feuer wird mich heilen.“ brüllte sie ihn schon fast an. Der Mann zuckte zurück, „Aber das sollte sich wirklich jemand genauer anschauen.“ Bettelte er. „Verschwinde endlich, ehe ich dich verhafte!“ knurrte sie. Der Mann zuckte zusammen und drehte sich weg. Schnell beeilte er sich den Platz ebenfalls zu verlassen.   
Alanya nahm die Hand von der Wunde, das Blut floss nun langsamer aus der Wunde. Aber sie wusste, eine zu schnelle Bewegung und die Wunde würde wieder aufreißen. Vorsichtig bückte sie sich und hob ihren Dolch auf.

*~*~*~*

Der Hexer dachte zuerst, er würde seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er sah wie Alanya herum wirbelte und einen Dolch in Richtung König warf. Noch erstaunter war er allerdings als der Dolch nicht den König, sondern einen Bolzen traf und vor dem König zu Boden fiel. Als weitere Bolzen flogen, drängte er Rittersporn dazu, mit Yen und Priscilla vom Platz zu verschwinden. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Roche und Ves ihren übereilten Racheversuch überleben würden. Er orientierte sich kurz und kam ebenfalls schnell zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich irgendwo auf den Dächern befinden mussten.  
Er eilte in einen Hauseingang und lief die Treppe nach oben. Oben gab es eine Leiter, die auf das Dach führte. Schnell hatte er Roche und Ves entdeckt. Sie hatten gerade einen weiteren Bolzen abgefeuert und hängten sich nun ihre Armbrüste um. Sie hatten gemerkt, dass sie so nicht weiter kamen. Keiner der Bolzen hatte sein eigentliches Ziel getroffen. Doch mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit sahen sie zu, wie der neue Hexer zu Boden sank.   
Auch Geralt beobachtete dies mit schrecken. „Kommt schon, hier wird es gleich nur von Wachen wimmeln!“ rief er den beiden zu. „Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht!“ fluchte er. Er konnte nur schwer seine Augen von dem leblosen Körper auf dem Boden vor dem Thron lösen. Als die Menge sich jedoch weiter verstreute, bemerkte er, wie sich ein Mann auf sie zu bewegte. Er erkannte ihn. Es war der alte Arzt aus dem Hospital. Er zwang sich weg zu sehen und scheuchte Ves und Roche über die Dächer. Weg von den Wachen und Hexenjägern. 

*~*~*~*

Sie trafen sich mit den anderen wieder im Chamäleon. „Kannst du mir mal erklären was das sollte?“ fluchte Geralt und tigerte im Raum auf und ab. „Es war die letzte Chance für ein freies Temerien.“ Gab der Rebellenführer zu. „Der Kopf von Radovid, für ein Temerien mit eigener Herrschaft, als Vasall von Nilfgaard.“ Erklärte er genauer und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Was?!“ entfuhr es Geralt. „Schau nicht so, ich war und bin immer für Temerien.“ Rechtfertigte sich Roche. „Der Kaiser stimmte zu, das Anais den Thron von Temerien besteigen sollte, sobald sie alt genug dafür ist.“ Fuhr Roche fort. „Und was ist mit Adda? Sie steht in der Thronfolge über Anais und somit auch Radovid!“ mischte sich Yen ein. „Das Problem hätten wir dann gelöst, wenn es eines geworden wäre.“ Murmelte Roche.  
„Ist doch jetzt auch egal. Der Plan ist gescheitert, aber dafür kann sich diese Hexerin jetzt nun nicht mehr einmischen.“ Rief Ves dazwischen.   
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Sie hat bereits viel Schlimmeres als ein paar Bolzen überlebt. Sie ist mir und selbst Letho überlegen. Unser einziger Vorteil aktuell ist, dass sie keine Zeichen wirken kann. Sie hat es nie gelernt und sie weiß zum Glück nichts mehr über Tränke.“ Murmelte Geralt.   
„Aber sie kann Zeichen wirken! Sie hat alle meine Männer mit einem umgeworfen, nur deswegen konnten sie verhaftet werden!“ schimpfte Roche. „Das ist unmöglich, niemand hat ihr gezeigt wie das geht. Selbst wenn sie es sich von mir, damals auf der Reise abgeschaut hätte, würde sie sich nicht daran erinnern. Das muss ein Zufall gewesen sein.“ Wiegelte Geralt ab.  
Er dachte an die Zeiten, wo er mit ihr zusammen durch Velen ritt und gegen Monster kämpften und neue Hinweise auf Ciris Aufenthaltsort zu finden.  
„Ich verdanke ihr sogar mein Leben.“ Grummelte er. Die anderen sahen erstaunt auf. „Was meinst du damit?“ wollte Yennefer wissen. Geralt seufzte, „Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich kurz nach unserer Ankunft in Velen einen Pfeil im Kopf gehabt.“ Erklärte er. „Und als Striege hätte sie mich auch mehrmals ohne Probleme umbringen können, gestern ebenso.“ Fuhr er fort. Die anderen schnappten nach Luft, damit hätten sie nicht gerechnet.   
„Aber sie hat dich beinahe umgebracht, Geralt!“ keifte die Zaubrerin. Doch der Hexer schüttelte den Kopf, „Sie wollte mir schaden ja, aber nicht mich umbringen. Damals in Wyzima, sie hätte mir ohne Probleme die Kehle zerfetzen können, doch sie packte nur meine Schulter. Aber ich beschuldige sie nicht. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Ohne mich wäre sie nie in diese Situationen gekommen.“ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.   
„Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen!“ empörte sich Rittersporn, auch Roche sah so aus, als würde er dem Barden zustimmen.  
„Doch, wenn wir uns damals nicht aufgeteilt hätten, dann wäre sie mit Letho nie in die Situation gekommen, dass sie sich unbedacht selbst verflucht hätte, später als sie hier in Novigrad angegriffen wurde, war dies auch meine Schuld, ich war so betrunken, dass ich nicht gemerkt hatte das sie da war und hörte was ich sagte. Es waren keine schönen Worte, die ich damals für sie übrig hatte. Nach dem Angriff nutzte Menge die Situation aus, um ihr näher zu kommen und ich war so blind und habe dem Theater geglaubt, statt sie zu fragen und als sie dann verschwand, hätte ich sie suchen sollen, statt nach Skellige zu segeln, dann wäre sie nie von dem Gabelschwanz attackiert worden und der Fluch wäre nicht ausgelöst worden. Was auch meine Schuld war, schließlich habe ich ihr den Trank eingeflößt. Und wenn ich Ciri von ihr und dem Fluch erzählt hätte, hätte sie bei ihrem Vater nicht darauf bestanden, dass sie sie besuchen und Alanya wäre nie in die Hände dieses Ausbilders gefallen.“ Schilderte er.   
Priscilla hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie hatte die Frau damals ebenfalls kennengelernt und was sie damals von ihr sah, sprach eigentlich von einem netten Charakter.   
„Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass sie …“ fing Roche an. „Doch ganz genau, sie ist das Opfer. Nicht wir.“ Bestätigte Geralt. „Und deswegen sollten wir sie jetzt lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mit der Zeit alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. Ich für meinen Teil werde allen Hexern Bescheid geben, sich aus der Region fern zu halten.“ Beschloss er und stand auf. Er schnappte sich seinen Umhang und warf ihn sich über. Er nahm seine Satteltasche und ging in Richtung Tür.  
„Wohin willst du?“ fing Yennefer an. Geralt hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand. „Erst in den Unterschlupf von Gaetan und dann nach Wyzima zu Letho.“ Brummte er und riss die Tür auf, ehe er hinaus stürmte. Die anderen starrten ihm nur nach.  
„Ich denke er hat recht.“ Meinte Zoltan und Rittersporn stimmte ihm zu. Auch Priscilla schien seiner Meinung zu sein.  
Yennefer schienen die Worte zu fehlen und Roche schaute Ves nur verwirrt an. Er wollte doch nur alles für sein Land und seinen verstorbenen König tun. „Lagen wir so falsch, Ves?“ fragte er leise. „Das kannst du doch nicht glauben! Wir haben alles aufgegeben, soll das umsonst sein? Sollen unsere Männer umsonst gestorben sein?“ keifte die blonde Frau. „Aber Geralt hat recht, Radovid ist der Schwiegersohn von Foltest. Er hat jetzt tatsächlich das Recht auf den Thron, egal ob er ein guter König ist oder nicht.“ Murmelte Roche besiegt.   
„Ich werde die Zauberinnen zusammen rufen und sie warnen. Wenn Radovid jetzt einen Hexer hat, wird es schwerer für sie, sich zu verstecken. Außerdem muss Emhyr Bescheid wissen.“ Meinte Yennefer und öffnete sich ein Portal.  
„Aber wir haben doch gesehen, wie sie zu Boden sank. Sie kann nicht mehr am Leben sein.“ Murmelte Ves. Rittersporn setzte sich, „Wie kommst du darauf? Geralt sagte doch, dass sie schon schlimmeres überlebt hätte.“ Wollte er wissen. 

*~*~*~*~*

Am Abend waren Rittersporns heimliche Gäste alle wieder abgereist. Er musste sich ebenfalls damit abfinden, dass seine Hexerfreunde nun nicht mehr in seine Taverne kommen konnten. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass sie verhaftet wurden. Er wollte aber auch nicht seine Taverne schließen und anderswo, außerhalb der Reichweite des ewigen Feuers, wieder neu anfangen. Dafür lief das Geschäft zu gut. Er würde dann halt gelegentlich längere Reisen unternehmen, um seine Freunde zu treffen. 

Die nächsten Tage verliefen für ihn gut. Es kamen viele Hexenjäger in seine Taverne, um den Sieg über die Zauberin zu feiern und mit ihnen kamen viele zahlungskräftige Kunden. Bisher gab es zu seiner Freude keinen Ärger. Die anwesenden Jäger schienen Ärger fern zu halten, doch als er diesen Abend die Treppe runter kam, sah er etwas vertrautes aufblitzen. Sein Blick ging dort hin. Er blinzelte mehrmals, doch der Anblick blieb gleich. Dort stand jemand am Tresen, in einen roten Mantel gehüllt, eine Kapuze auf und ein silbernes Schwert auf dem Rücken. Rittersporn schluckte und sah sich schnell um, die Jäger hatten den Fremden scheinbar noch nicht bemerkt. Sie tranken und lachten miteinander. Schnell eilte er auf den Hexer zu, denn seiner Meinung nach trugen nur Hexer eine Silberklinge.   
Er tippte dem Fremden auf die Schulter, „Du solltest nicht hier sein.“ Flüsterte er. Der Fremde reagierte nicht auf ihn. Also sprach er ihn erneut an. „Und warum nicht?“ wurde er angeknurrt. „Es ist zu gefährlich, ich wundere mich das sie dich überhaupt noch in die Stadt gelassen haben. Es wurde eigentlich verboten.“ Flüsterte der Barde hektisch. „Und wer bist du, um zu beurteilen, ob ich in die Stadt darf?“ fragte der Fremde ihn. „Ich bin Rittersporn, ich bin der Besitzer dieser Taverne. Ich will keinen Ärger und muss daher drauf bestehen, dass du gehst!“ forderte er.   
Der Fremde lachte. Das laute Lachen ließ die Jäger Aufsehen. Als sie sahen, dass etwas am Tresen los war, standen einige auf und kamen näher. Auch bemerkte Rittersporn nun endlich das besorgte und panische Gesicht seines Wirtes.  
„Was ist hier los?“ forderte einer der Jäger zu wissen. „Dieser Narr besteht darauf, dass ich gehen muss, weil er keinen Ärger will!“ höhnte der Fremde. Die Hexenjäger lachten. „Und warum?“ fragte einer der anderen Jäger den Barden. „Er ist ein Hexer, Hexer sind hier nicht mehr willkommen.“ Rechtfertigte sich Rittersporn verwirrt. Jetzt lachten die Hexenjäger noch mehr. Der Barde verstand nicht was los war. „Oh, so ein um die Gesetze besorgter Bürger. Allerdings hättest du zu einem Hexenjäger gehen müssen, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du einen Hexer gesehen hast.“ Lachte der Fremde. Langsam drehte der Fremde sich um, „Aber lass dir gesagt sein, solange ich hier bin, wird kein Hexer jemals mehr die Stadt betreten.“ Knurrte der Fremde jetzt und Rittersporn wurde klar, was das kleine Stimmchen in seinem Kopf ihm die ganze Zeit sagen wollte. Es war kein Mann, mit dem er sprach. Er wurde blass, als die Fremde ihre Kapuze abnahm und sich vollständig zu ihm umgedreht hatte.   
Es war der neue Leutnant der Garde, den er gerade beschuldigt hatte ein Hexer zu sein. Nun ja, theoretisch war sie eine Hexerin, aber dies schien keinen zu interessieren, da sie als Auserwählte des Ewigen Feuers galt und außerdem trug sie stets eine Augenbinde, so dass niemand ihre katzenhaften Augen sehen konnte.  
„Es tut mir leid, wirklich sehr, sehr leid!“ entschuldigte er sich schnell stotternd. Anhand der minimalen Bewegung der Gesichtsmuskulatur konnte er ahnen, dass sie ihre Augen verengte. „Das sollte es auch, aber ich werde dich trotzdem im Auge behalten. Ein Verstoß und sollte er noch so klein sein und du warst längste Zeit der Besitzer hier!“ drohte sie knurrend. Schnell nickte der Barde. Er wollte ganz sicher keinen Ärger.   
Schließlich war er bereits einmal in Haft gewesen und ironischerweise war es Alanya, die ihn damals raus geholt hatte, obwohl sie ihn noch nicht einmal gekannt hatte.  
„Ich würde als Entschuldigung gerne etwas ausgeben, vielleicht ein Kriek?“ schlug er vor. Er war der Meinung, dass sie dies damals immer getrunken hatte. Sie verengte die Augen. „Ich lasse mich nicht bestechen!“ grollte sie. „Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Nur eine kleine Wiedergutmachung für meinen Fehler!“ lächelte er. Sie nickte und setzte sich jetzt zu ihren Kameraden.   
Misstrauisch beäugte sie das Glas, was der Barde vor sie gestellt hatte. „Wenn ich sonst noch etwas tun kann?“ fragte er höflich.   
Doch ehe sie antworten konnte, kam ein Bote herein. Er reichte Alanya ein Schreiben. Nachdem sie den Text gelesen hatte, stand sie auf, „Ich werde auf der königlichen Barke erwartet.“ Murmelte sie zu ihren Kameraden und eilte dann aus der Taverne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier dauert es, bis der nächste Teil der Geschichte fertig ist.
> 
> Lasst mich wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat


End file.
